


Words

by vizarding



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Concubine AU, Fight Sex, Fights, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert is tired of feeling unimportant in a relationship he's still very unsure of, and finally finds voice to let Adam know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> (AU where Isis wasn't killed/revived in icky ways and Albert was brought to live with them as a JSA negotiate for Adam retaining his country. It's better this way, trust me.)

What surprised Adam most was the way he rebuffed his attempts for affection.

Possibly because he had not been so abrasive towards him. Albert had pushed his hands away and tossed the golden ornament that decorated his body to the side, knocking things aside in his wake, causing quite a mess.

Adam had just about got his wits and was about to say something to the destruction of his belongings— even worse, how dare he throw his gifts aside; but Albert seemed to fall in on himself, sitting on the edge of the bed and squeezing his temples between pointer and thumb. "I'm really… I'm tired, Teth. So tired. What does this 'concubine' stuff even mean? So you can fuck around with me and not care? Keep your dignity? Your wife— who you care much more for."

Adam opened his mouth, but was utterly offended to be cut off. "Why keep me around? She's back, isn't she? You really don't need to keep stringing me on. I'm… so tired. Of keeping quiet about this. Of being ashamed of things. A lot of things. I'm tired of caring so much about you and it being so useless."

"Do you intend to let me speak?"

"If I said no, what would you do?" Albert said curtly, a slight furrow to his brow. An angry look. It had been a while since he'd seen a look like that; even weakly. No, he'd been stricken with confusion, mild amusement, joy, smiling— pleasured, moaning in ecstasy with he and Adriana. Where was this coming from.

"Such petty jealousy. I didn't expect this from you."

"I tend to not live up to people's expectations. Ever." He bowed his head, shoulders slumping and seeming to lose whatever energy he'd had moments before to destroy the room.

There was silence, Adam's eyebrow cocked and eyes narrow; had he really brought such a child to his bed? "A concubine," he started, floating over, keeping above eye level— above Albert's mass, "is a woman— or in this case, a sniveling man such as yourself— who lives within a household and is of lower status than the wife. So yes. I am well within my rights to show affection for my wife over your own needs. But—"

A twitch of his upper lip as Albert had yet to raise his head to look at him.

"—I brought you into my household, did I not? Should that not be enough?"

"Teth, it really isn't. The way you show affection between the two of us is very different, and it's hard. So hard. To tell what I even mean to you. If anything."

Now Adam was getting annoyed with this self-pitying attitude, "What do you expect from me, Albert?"

"To know what you're feeling." He finally raised his head, a scowl still there. "Two know that I'm not here just as— as a—" He flushed slightly, fumbling over whatever lewd position he was implying. Like the child he was so acting like, unable to string simple words together about sex.

"That's quiet enough."

"No it isn't." Albert stood up, dwarfing him even hovering above the ground— did he grow? He might have grown. "What would you do if I left right now? Would you stop me? In your perfect little family, I still can't place how I fit in here, and you don't exactly give out memos. I. I'm allowing myself a selfish thought for once, Teth, and the fact is I've been hurting myself a long time over you. I care about you."

His face leaned down, nose so close to touching his. "What about me. Why am I here. Give me an emotion, Teth, it won't kill you."

They stayed like that for a long time; intense glares exchanged, sneers and scowls mirroring each other. He could hear Albert heave, see his slight slump at his silence. Slow disappointment seeping over him as the quiet washed over the wrecked room.

Parted lips whispered in the harshest tone, "I need you."

And that's when color drained from that flushed face of his. His entire body tensed, eyes wide, shock, as he held in his gasp. Albert always was very expressive, even if he tried to hide it. Time stood still for all of a few more moments, before hands grabbed at each other, Albert's large ones clutching his face, digits brushing his cheekbones, feathering against his ears, Adam's gripping and scratching at his bare chest as their lips clashing together— it hurt at first, their teeth clicked and there was a moment of blood in Albert's mouth before Adam's tongue took it away. His hands slid other places, squeezing, cupping, groping.

Adam could feel himself tugged backwards through the air. Towards the bed. He stopped, pushed back, pushed away, just for a moment. His hair had already lost it's perfect slicked back shape, as Albert always seemed to accomplished, small curls flicking everywhere.

"I need you. Not a child starved for attention."

Dumbstruck, he stared shaking his head and bringing a fist up to his face, keeping down anger wanted to bubble in that moment. Strained, "Really? You want to take this time to lecture me about my behavior? Do you always have to cover up anything that might seem like… I don't know… SOMETHING… with dominance. Is it that important to you, if you need me? If you need me in the way that kiss just told me you need me."

Narrowed eyes responded to him, Adam crossing his arms, "Is it a problem, if you care about me with the intensity you imply?"

"Don't you throw that back in my face!" Now the accusing finger was thrown, "Dammit all, Teth Adam, you are the most frustrating person I have ever had the unfortunate fate to chase after. Of ALL the people… you are the most… I." He took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. Composure regained, storm calmed, he continued, taking a step towards the tanned man, still floating, still trying to be larger than life. (Maybe he was. But right now it was fucking frustrating.) "I struggled with my sexuality for so long, Teth. You were the one to make me admit I. I. I like you. That's a lot for me to admit." Hands slid over soft flesh, small affectionate squeezes here or there causing a twitch from pointed ears. A tired smile formed on Albert's face; he liked it when Adam's ears did _the thing_. "And I would think you could do the same for me. It's a lot to ask of you— but after how long we've known each other. How close we've been… can you say you need me. And really, really mean it?"

Eyes wide, a frown plastered over his face, Black Adam looked more indignant than he ever had. "Did my… did my words to you three minutes ago mean nothing? Do you pay attention. To what I say? Why must you require so much of me?"

He almost seemed.

Embarrassed.

Just ever so slightly.

Albert let him go off, sighing. (He'd be lying if he didn't want to get back to where they had just been. The passion, the fierceness, the raw feeling. It was in those moments, that he really could hear Adam. Know Adam. Those moments where he let things…

Let things go for all to hear.)

Albert's hand snuck it's way up to Adam's ear, teasing it slightly, light scratches behind it. The man could ignore it, continuing on, berating him, but he just… didn't hear it. All he saw were Adam's lips moving, oh how he wished he could bruise them, a twitch of the brow, a shiver of his shoulders, he was losing height ever so slowly. Finally, a moan escaped him, cutting off his speech. He wavered in the air, biting his lip, leaning ever so slightly into his hand, until finally touching against Albert's chest. His body squirmed, rubbing against him.

And then a thick purr rolling from his throat.

There it was, the sound Albert was waiting for.

Stopping, he brought his hand to Adam's chin, directing his gaze upward; he wasn't sure what those honey brown eyes were glaring about. Him being above the god… or that he stopped the pleasure. Albert could guess for himself as their lips met again, Adam biting his lip, tugging ever so slightly, before once again overtaking his mouth with his tongue. Once again, a large hand ran through his hair, ran through his curls, as he clawed into the broad neck.

Using his free hand, he slid it down Adam's side; Adrianna always seemed to know a trick to get Adam squirming. It was a sight in bed. He wanted to try it himself. Ever so slightly, he pressed too fingers into Adam's inner thigh and dragged them outward-- this resulted in a small moan. He wanted more of that. Repeating it, each time he dragged it a little slower, sliding upward until he was just teasing beneath the man's short skirt, just beneath his balls. At this point he was rutting pathetically against Albert's legs, strangled cries being only indication of what he wanted.

Albert took this moment to pull back. To the bed. Splay Adam out underneath him, hand held tight over his head, god, he must feel so indignant right now. Let's stretch it. "Adam. Adam, tell me again what you said before. I want to hear it."

A hand hovering precariously over his crotch, hips bucking slightly upward, Albert supposed he deserved the glare he was getting.

"I'm not doing anything else until I hear it."

Daggers. Icy cold daggers— of utter, mortifying embarrassment. Adam lay his head back, panting, groaning, biting those lips of his. They still begged to be bruised. Albert knew what he was doing, trying to seduce him, to make him touch. But to no avail. After so low mutters and groans, he picked his head up slightly, but let his eyes wander elsewhere. No having that, as the man in control once again squeezed his chin, forcing it upward. "Say it."

"I-I… need you."

This was rewarded with a good kneading to Adam's growing erection. Tiny gasps and moans escaped slightly parted lips, Albert licking his own as he squeezed the base slightly through the thin fabric. He felt himself getting uncomfortable in his jeans, but not yet. He wasn't ready to change positions just yet. He was _in control_ , for once, he felt like he was in control.

"Say it again," he whispered, pulling the skirt up and letting the air hit Adam.

He mewled. "I need you. I need you, Albert."

"Why me," he teased the head slightly. When only a moan replied, he went back in, nipping at Adam's lower lip, tugging, digging his teeth into the tender flesh before pressing a hard kiss to it. Their teeth clashed again, but the blood was a good taste this time. He pulled away once he was satisfied, yes, maybe. Maybe there'd be a bruise on that impervious skin of his. "Answer me, Adam."

"Must we play this gaa—AAAaame—!!" A squeeze to the shaft sent Adam reeling, bucking desperately-- only to groan and whine as Albert took his hand away. "I need you, because I… need you. I need you. Please."

He begged. Adam had begged. Albert slowly took his hand away, and the other man brought his head up, rubbing oh so slightly into Albert's neck best he could. Fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, but Adam's hips did the work, thrusting eagerly; cries choked from his throat, moans, whispers of the other's name. He hadn't seemed to realize before that Albert let go of his wrists— but now he dug his nails into his shoulder's for support, strong grip already bruising.

Albert almost felt like teasing. So worked up for a handjob. But no. Not now. He was too lost in it all, and when Adam threw his head back, Albert took the change to bite; the Egyptian's back arched, feet digging into the sheets as he gave one more buck of his hips, coming into Albert's hand, before collapsing back against the bed. His arms fell, and his partner took this chances to sit back and stroke himself a bit through his jeans— they were more than uncomfortable now; he unzipped just as Adam sat up on his elbows, just to ease the pressure.

"Do not think you can do that again," he managed through breathy pants.

"Really Teth?" Albert wished he could have been surprised. "You really have to assert yourself after that?"

"You got what you wanted, don't—"

"What if I said it wasn't enough?"

"WHAT?" The word ripped from Adam's throat as he floated himself up, hand weakly squeezing Albert's neck. "Why are you so— why are you a child? Does it anger you so much that I have a wife?"

"Don't bring Adrianna into this. I have no problem with her." He kept his voice surprisingly calm, "My problem is with you. How many men might you have taken in the past to just play with? Am I more than that, or not? Why do you need me? Why do you need me so bad, Adam." Silence only responded, the hand releasing his neck and sliding down to his chest. "I'm not going to stay anymore. I won't stay to just be a toy you might throw away, because as I told you, if you listen, it's because I am so tired of it all."

There was a sharp push, an attempt to get him on his back; he leaned on the heels of his hands to stay up, Adam's head bowed.

"Adam if you can't—"

"Quiet," he hissed.

Slowly, he began to lower himself, pushing Albert's legs apart and laying between them; a kiss pushed to his bulge, licking the fabric. He felt that, gasping. Pants were forced away and brief material pulled back, letting Albert free; a moan as Adam's tongue ran over his head. This was… not expected. Adam had never done this. Adam would never do this.

"Teth—"

"I said quiet," Adam hissed, head jerking up to meet his gaze. "You are to not touch me during this. I don't want you thrusting into me like some rabid animal either."

"Like I do to you ass usually?" Albert couldn't help but quip, biting his thumb as he grinned down to the other man. He feared for a moment this would cause him to rethink— but no, just a hard squeeze to his thigh. Adam sucked at his head a bit, going down the shaft. It was quite clear he had no idea what he was doing. But it really didn't matter, Albert let him explore (though he winced when he nipped.) Soon enough, with a little hesitation, he took him into his mouth, the heat making Albert groan and roll his hips. He couldn't help it. Adam gave another squeeze to his thigh. His head bobbed, trying to figure himself out. Albert had done this plenty— it should not be difficult to please his partner. Albert bit into his lip, smile tugging at the edges as Adam's mouth took him in, trying to keep his hips from jerking too much.

Precum was beginning to leak into Adam's throat— what a bitter flavor; and Albert was getting antsy.

"Teth. Teth, wait," he groaned. He had an idea. Adam picked his head up, and Albert moved so that he was laying out flat on the bed, the other's body over him. The size difference made it a little difficult, but a slight change of plans was nothing too bad. There was lube in the side table. Always in the side table. "I'm going to touch you, I hope you don't mind."

"I do."

A slick thumb pressed to his entrance, sending a shudder over the man's body.

"You sure?"

"Albert…" There wasn't much fight to the idea, his hips pushing back slightly into it. There wasn't much more say in the matter, Adam's moans muffled around the other's cock. Each time, he took in a little more, hips jerking back into Albert's fingers as he played with him, one finger eventually slipping in. There was a weak cry and his tongue pressed to his slit, lapping at it. Moving it around resulted in groans and sighs of pleasure breathed over his head-- Albert needed more, he pressed deeper into him. It was getting hard not to jerk his hips up as Adam took him in yet again. His mouth sent a shiver down his spine, a warm bubbling at the base of it. He continued to play with Adam, pushing and stretching ever so slightly, the moans pressed around his cock. His free hand moved, beginning to stroke Adam's cock.

Heat and pleasure, Albert pressed in deep, hitting that point. He wanted Adam to purr again; he wanted to fuck him, and if things kept going like this… he wanted to fuck him while he was needy and raw with emotion, he wanted him to say thing. Strong hands jerked Adam's hips back, pulling him away from his cock as Albert shimmied out from beneath him.

Kisses pressed to bronze skin, as he stroked his own and Adam's, preparing for it. "Teth." Hands ran over his body, one stopping to give a light squeeze to Adam's nipples.

"Don't play around now," the man whispered through the grit of his teeth.

"Words, Teth." He lowered Adam's hips so that he was just pressed against him, still playing with the pert flesh. "I want words. What do you want."

There was something that could be closely described as a whimper, a pathetic jerking into Albert's hand. A murmur, a groan, a moan, cries, not words. Impatient pants, he expected some sort of breathy demand, a good fucking, oh how he'd give him that.

"You."

He pushed, Adam slowly sliding around him. "More words."

"I want y-yoUuuu to sta-ay…"

"Why." He stayed there, unmoving. He had to let Adam stretch for him, but he wouldn't have moved anyway. Not until he got an answer.

"I— I told yo—"

"Not good enough, Teth. I-I'm getting impatient." He bit into his shoulder.

"Nnn… there is… no other you… You are precious to me, Albert," came strangled from his throat. Adam jerked his hips desperately, whining from premature pain. He couldn't wait anymore. And Albert gave it to him, he pressed Adam into the sheets, face down, ass up, thrusting into him, ever so often dipping down and kissing the nape of his neck. His fingers intwined in Adam's, other hand tangled in those mess of curls he tried so hard to hide.

He didn't expect that. He wanted it, but he really didn't expect to get it.

He pulled out before he came, the white hitting over Adam's back; he quickly flipped the man over, one hand behind his ear, the other on his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head, and it wasn't long until he came as well. He kept at his ear, the man's head pushing into his hand, until he got it. The purr. Adam's arms wrapped around his neck, no grip bruising his flesh, and Albert took this opportunity and embraced him; he laid on his side, Adam's purrs echoing against his chest, gently scratching the back of his head.

He might get in trouble for this later.

It was worth it.

(Maybe he'd hang around Adrianna the next few days, just to be sure.)

Eventually, the rumbling stopped. He was prepared for Adam to shove him off the bed now, maybe a slap for good measure for treating him 'like a woman,' for the tenderness. But no. He simply withdrew his arms and twisted in Albert's arms, his back now pressed to his chest.

…

Were they spooning?

Albert grinned.

What surprised Albert most that night was how open Adam was for his affection. Not that he'd mention it at all, embracing him as he slept.

(He did get in trouble later, but Adam seemed to focus more on the destroyed bedroom rather than the fucking Albert had gave him last night. He wasn't at all phased, happily carrying the broken furniture out, humming to himself. The words still ringing in his head. 'Precious to me.' Wow. Wow maybe he'd try that more often.)


End file.
